This invention relates to testing apparatus, and more particularly, a device for extracting toxic substances from a specimen, such as paperboard, so as to accurately determine the level of the toxicity present in the specimen.
With the advent of Federal regulations requiring that the level of potentially toxic substances in cardboard or paperboard food containers be held below certain minimum levels, it has become necessary to test such materials in order to be able to determine whether any potentially toxic substances exist in the paperboard or cardboard and if so, to what degree they do exist, as they must be held below certain predescribed limits. In order to accomplish this purpose, it was necessary to develop apparatus for testing for toxic substances which may be present in cardboard or paperboard samples formed into food containers. This invention relates to such an apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, a toxic substance extraction cell is provided consisting of a chamber for housing a heated solvent, a pair of gaskets adapted to be seated on the solvent housing between which is clamped the specimen to be tested; the space between the gaskets being liquid tight, and a cover for clamping the gaskets to the solvent housing. After assembly of the cell with the preheated solvent in the housing and the specimen to be tested between the gaskets, the cell is inverted and supported on a plurality of legs provided on the cover. The solvent is thus placed in contact with the specimen in order to dissolve any toxic substances contained within the specimen.
The cell is then reinverted and supported on a suitable stand and allowed to cool, by placing the cell for example, in a water bath. The cell is then disassembled and the solvent removed and tested for toxic residue.